She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by trishaj48
Summary: This story came to my mind after I seen a little girl on TV pulling pedals from a daisy, I hope you enjoy it. As always, CSI and its characters are owned by their producers and writers and borrowed by me.


_This story came to my mind after I seen a little girl on TV pulling pedals from a daisy, I hope you enjoy it. As always, CSI and its characters are owned by their producers and writers and borrowed by me. _

SHE LOVES ME - SHE LOVES ME NOT

***She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not** is a game of French origin, in which one person seeks to determine whether the object of their affection returns that affection or not. A person playing the game alternately speaks the phrases "He [or she] loves me," and "He loves me not," while picking one petal off a flower (usually an oxeye daisy ) for each phrase. The phrase they speak on picking off the last petal supposedly represents the truth between the object of their affection loving them or not. The player typically is motivated by attraction to the person they're speaking of while reciting the phrases. They may seek to reaffirm a pre-existing belief, or act out of whimsy.*****

Not that this is a proven way to discover if the person you love loves you back, but people have been doing it for years.

It was Greg's day off and the object of his affection had totally occupied his every thought. Can you be in love if the other person doesn't care for you?

Well he would never know if he didn't talk to her. So Greg decided he was going to ask her to dinner and tell her just how he felt, that he cared for her and wanted to explore the possibility of a relationship.

He was not going to use the word LOVE, just incase. "After all Grego," he said to himself, "You don't want to make an ass out of yourself, now do you?"

But she has to work so it was going to have to wait.

Greg walked into the florist and bought a dozen daisies then walked across the street to a nearby park. Falling to the ground he started with the first one, "She loves me, he pulled the first little white pedal, she loves me not, he pulled the second one."

He repeated it for the rest of the 18 white rays that surrounded the yellow disc. Greg sat there and repeated the ritual for the remaining eleven flowers.

He tossed down the last stem and smiled. "I guess I have a 50/50 chance that she loves me," he said to himself, "Six of them ended on SHE LOVES ME and six said SHE LOVES ME NOT."

Greg looked at his watch, still a while until she was off work, so he decided to grab a hot dog from one of the many venders, then he grabbed a pretzel and a soda and went back to his spot in the park.

As Greg ate his lunch he went over in his head what he would say to her. It would go something like - "Um, I know that we see each other everyday at work but ….. I would, un - like to see you outside of work. You know, a date." No that would not work, he has to sound more confident, more sure of what he wanted. After all, she would never go out with anyone who was not sure of themselves. So Greg decided he would just walk right up to her, take her hand and say, "There is something I would like to talk to you about, can we have dinner?"

Suddenly Greg was having butterflies, no his butterflies had butterflies. His stomach started churning and he felt nauseas. "I shouldn't feel this nervous," Greg said to himself.

He only had a little more time to kill so he decided to try the daisy one more time, break the 6-6 tie with the dozen he bought.

He walked over to the florist, "You want another dozen?" the florist asked smiling.

"No, only one," Greg said, smiling.

It was time for her to get off work so Greg headed for his car. Greg had to walk back through the park to get to his car.

As he walked he once again started pulling the pedals as he walked. He smiled, he only had one more pedal to go and it was a SHE LOVES ME.

From the corner of his eye Greg spotted the object of his affection, he inhaled deeply and started toward her. He heard a familiar voice and stopped in his tracks.

"Sara," the voice said, walking up to her and lovingly placing an arm around her waist. "Gil, you sure you want to do that," she asked, smiling at Gil, "After all, no one knows we are living together." Gil kissed her, "I love you, they will know when they see you wearing my ring." Sara lift her left hand and looked at the diamond that Gil had just recently placed there, "I love you too."

Greg looked at the last petal and pulled it, "She loves me not."

The End

_I am thinking of doing another one where Greg wins his lady fair, of course it would be Sara, only GSR for me. LOL _

*******From Wikipedia**


End file.
